


Touch and Warmth

by AngeNoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Taking care of Tony, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't actually like people to know how much he likes hugging and cuddling, but Thor's just so goddamned <em>warm</em>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisariiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisariiem/gifts).



Tony… really liked touch. Embarrassingly so, in a lot of scenarios. He was clingy, and needy, gripping on to his lovers and friends like a toddler. He hated himself for it a lot, and strove to minimize the amount of touching he received so that he didn’t look like a complete child. Or, rather, not more of a child than he wanted to; he cultivated a persona and maintained it stringently in order to portray exactly what he wanted. People discounted his mind when he acted like a child, but that was a conscious decision. Unconscious behaviors, like finding out that Thor was not only the best hugger _ever_ but that Thor gave off heat like a furnace, which was like manna from heaven for Tony’s ever-present chest pain, and then proceeding to find himself curling into Thor’s side during movie nights or whenever they were seated together, with no conscious decision on Tony’s part?

Yeah, Tony didn’t like that bit.

He strove to try and create some distance – he didn’t cuddle up to the other Avengers as much as he found himself cuddling up to Thor, but truthfully all of it needed to stop before someone picked up on the weakness – which was why he was down here in his workshop, muttering to himself how he didn’t need human contact, dammit, he was stronger than this.

JARVIS, very nicely and tactfully, was refraining from commenting. JARVIS was the best.

Truthfully, part of the reason he was sequestered now was because the team had gotten caught up in a Mario Kart tournament and it was down to Steve and Clint, the rest of them just watching, when Thor leaned back, arms spread out along the back of the sofa behind Tony, who was on Thor’s left, and Natasha, who was on Thor’s right. And Tony, like the idiot he was, hadn’t even noticed he’d shifted to curl closer to Thor’s warm body – god the heat and warmth felt amazing, especially in his chest – until he looked across the room to see Bruce raising an eyebrow at him.

Which was when he remembered the urgent project Pepper had set for him that morning and he’d forgotten about because he didn’t really want to get it done, but if he didn’t she’d kill him, so on and so forth.

He leaned back from the workbench, rubbing the back of his neck and groaning. It wasn’t like he was project free, of course, so when he’d come down he’d figured he’d start working on reviewing SI’s latest concepts, only he forgot how much he hated having to review other people’s work. “JARVIS, what time is it?” he muttered, feeling each blink like sandpaper over dry eyes.

“The current time is four thirty-seven in the morning, April thirteenth. Temperature—”

“Thanks JARVIS,” Tony mumbled, standing up and nearly staggering. He did try to keep himself in good condition, if only because he’d fallen asleep in the suit before and ended up somewhere over India once, and tonight was supposed to have been the night he fell into his bed around two and tried to get some sleep. Grumbling to himself – and patting Dum-E on the head, since Dum-E had supported him when he’d started to tip over – he stumbled out of the workshop and, with a jaw-cracking yawn, made his way up to the communal kitchen for something to drink before falling into bed and screw his eight o’clock meeting.

Coming in to the kitchen, he stopped dead when he saw Thor sitting at the table, a tub of ice cream in front of him. Before his tired brain could really impose any kind of limits or suggest dignified ways to retreat, he exclaimed, “So _you’re_ the reason the ice cream disappears so fast!”

Thor pointed his spoon at Tony. “Steve also partakes in this dessert item often; I am hardly to blame for it. Perhaps you ought to purchase such items in larger quantities. Clint is also very fond of the dish.”

That was odd enough to cause a short error in Tony’s brain – a short enough error that was long enough for Thor to put the lid on the ice cream tub and set his spoon down. Finally, Tony mumbled, “It still disappears way too fast and I _never_ seem to get a bowl anymore. I’m going to have to start buying distraction ice cream…”

He stumbled into the kitchen, clawing open the fridge and dragging out the apple juice – which, yeah, he knew it was Natasha’s, but come on, she loved him, and right now he couldn’t deal with Bruce’s pomegranate-apple juice and he definitely didn’t want milk or water – to take a sip from the carton. It took him a moment to register that Thor was standing behind him, the heat from his body radiating out in a comforting blanket, and unconsciously Tony leaned back against Thor’s chest.

With a warm chuckle, Thor patted Tony’s shoulder and reached over Tony and the open fridge to open up the freezer and put the ice cream back. Then, he gently took the carton from Tony’s hands and closed the fridge as well. “Come, Tony.”

“Yes please,” Tony replied before thinking, and then he closed his mouth so hard his teeth clicked.

Thor grinned, winking at Tony, and draped an arm around Tony’s shoulder and _wow_ yes, warmth, perfect. “Perhaps in the future. For right now, you are very tired, and it would be remiss of me not to see you to your bed.”

“You gonna stay with me in it?” Tony asked, and yeah he flirted with Thor before, but now, in the dark and early morning, it was entirely possible that he meant his words a little too much.

“If that is what you wish,” Thor murmured, and Tony didn’t even really realize they’d been walking up to Tony’s floor until Thor was leaning forward to open up the bedroom doors. Tony stepped inside and blinked blearily at the made-up bed.

Wordlessly, Thor scooped Tony up into his arms and Tony managed to squawk out a protest before Thor deposited him in the middle of the bed. With practiced, efficient motions, Thor took off Tony’s shoes and socks, pulled the covers down, and tucked them up around Tony’s body.

When he moved to leave, Tony threw caution to the winds and wiggled a hand out of the (frankly impressive) tucked blankets to pat the bed. “C’mon, Thor. So eager to leave my company?”

Thor looked at him and chuckled. “It is important for you to sleep, but perhaps when you wake you will both be of sounder mind and sounder body to follow up on your invitation.” Toeing off his sneakers and taking off his jeans – Tony was mildly (massively) distracted by those powerful calves and thighs, even if his boxers hid most of his upper thighs – Thor laid down on top of the covers and cuddled Tony close to his chest.

Tony was in _heaven_. Not only human contact – which, plus, always a plus, forever a plus – but Thor was so goddamned warm that within moments Tony was asleep. Out like a light.

***

He woke up to being massively uncomfortable and sweaty. Groaning under his breath, he wiggled a bit and the heavy, hot band across his abdomen lifted, letting him free, and he fought with his blankets – why were they so tight? – until he fell out of bed.

“Do you require assistance, Tony?”

That was Thor’s voice.

Tony blinked up at the ceiling from his position on the floor and slowly pieced together what had happened last night – but it must have been a bit too long, because suddenly Thor’s face was in his view, looking worried. “I was jesting, Tony, but are you alright? Should I bring Bruce to look at your health?”

Tony waved a hand negligently. “I’m good,” he mumbled, and then he narrowed his eyes and focused on Thor. “You’re still here.”

“I am,” Thor replied.

After a few moments, Tony looked around the room and then back at Thor. “You cool with this?”

“Tony,” Thor replied, amused, “if I was not, I would have left by now. You invited me, and you have been flirting with me—”

“Didn’t think you’d even noticed,” Tony muttered.

“—and I did tell you I would wait both until your mind and your body had caught up to your offer last night.” Thor gently helped Tony up to his feet, untangling the blankets from Tony’s ankles. “If the offer is still open…” Thor trailed off suggestively.

“ _Hell_ yeah,” Tony said brightly. “Shower. You and I should shower.”

Thor paused. “Your showers are not always very large,” he began, but Tony dragged Thor towards the bathroom.

“Mine is,” Tony assured Thor. “Mine totally is.”

Or, at least, he had thought it was, but apparently Thor wasn’t kidding about the fact that what seemed large to Tony would actually be only about average sized for Thor – and so adding another person in there with Thor suddenly made the shower a lot smaller. Still, Tony wasn’t going to think about that, not when he had such a broad expanse of skin to touch and lick, not when Thor was groaning into Tony’s mouth as Tony stroked his cock. There was lube specifically for the shower in a little shelf and Tony was already groping for it when Thor heaved Tony up and pressed him against the wall, mouthing at Tony’s nipples and pecs, nipping and sucking.

Tony jerked his head back and slammed it against the tile wall hard enough to see stars, which, ouch, not sexy. Not only that, but it caused Thor to stagger, which in itself was not that good.

“Perhaps a bath, or when we exit the shower,” Thor gasped against Tony’s skin, but Tony had found the lube by then and wiggled until Thor let him down. Then he braced himself against the far wall and arched his back, waving his ass in Thor’s face.

Later on, he’d admit, shower sex was probably not as hot as it could have been. Oh, he had gotten pounded, and damn Thor had stamina and a delicious cock, but the amount of times they nearly went to the floor – and the amount of times Tony had banged his head against the faucet – wasn’t enough to make up for it.

“Bath, next time, Tony,” Thor laughed as he dried Tony off. “Or bed. There are numerous other positions and places, but standing on slippery surfaces is not ideal.”

Tony made a face at Thor, but didn’t protest when Thor pulled Tony in to a hug. And, hey, they were having sex now, it was alright to cuddle now, wasn’t it?

“You are always welcome to hug me, Tony,” Thor said softly. “I will never mind such contact. In fact, it is grounding, and pleasant.”

Tony let out a sigh and tapped his forehead lightly against Thor’s chest. “I wasn’t that subtle, was I?”

“You were not.”

“Yeah, well—” Tony began, when Thor leaned down and kissed him breathless.

When Thor pulled back, he said roughly, “I will always want to hug you, Tony. Do not deny me this, please.”

And, well. If Thor put it like _that_ …


End file.
